politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Azov Republic
Federal Democratic Azov Republic is a nation led by President Kirill Sharapov on the continent of Asia. Federal Democratic Azov Republic's government is a Federal Republic with very libertarian social policies. Economically, Federal Democratic Azov Republic favors right wing policies. The official currency of Federal Democratic Azov Republic is the Ruble. At 66 days old, Federal Democratic Azov Republic is an established nation. Federal Democratic Azov Republic has a population of 999,562 and a land area of 12,960.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 77.13. Pollution in the nation is noticeable. The citizens' faith in the government is at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Ethnography Ethnography of the counrty goes from name ofthe sea, where the country found. Government Structure Judicial Branch Chief Justce elects every 8 years on naional elections. Minister of Justice set by president. Current Minister of Justice- Vladimir Ivleev Legislature Parlament creates every 3 years on the federal elections Upper house creates on regional elections. from the list of candidates. Elections are held on the one-vote system of an absolute majority, where candidate, who get more 50% of votes go to upper house. Current UH speaker- Sergey Tischchekov Lower house creates on federal elections. All parties must have a part in it. Last 5 parties goes in last tour, which will destrebute a places in parlament. Current LH speaker- Yri Filinov Executive power President elects on federal elections every 5 years. President can create a cabinet minister and prime-minister, dissolve parlament and accept or reject bill from parlament. Current President- Kirill Sharapov. Current Prime-Minister- Nicolai Hmelnov Ministries can create a college cabinet. They set a college administrators. colleges coordinate and control actions of government Regional government Regional government creates simmetry as federal. It control some aspetcts of regulation like: Same sex marrige Drugs control Pensionable age Minimum wage (not less than 206$) Abortions Fierarms Control Pension (not less than 476$) Political parties Liberal Democratic Party- right-center,Social-Liberalism, Liberalism Right Conservative Union- right, Conservatism Christian-Democratic Party- Ultra-Right, Christian Democracy Green Ecological Movement- center-left, green Social-Democracy Party of Cossack Reborn- Centrist, monarchism Cossack People Party- Centre, Nationalism People National Alliance- right, fascism Communistic Party of Azov- left, communism, Marxism-Leninism Left Wing Union- left, Democratic Socialism Social-Democratic Party of Azov- left-centre, Social-Democracy Marxists Party of Azov- left, Marxism August-91- ultra-left, trockism Libertarian Party- ultra-right, libertarianism Citizens Front- centre, centrism, populism The Leader- authoritarianism, right populism Current ruling party leader- Sergey Belkov Economy Agrarian sector Agrarian sector is give a few % for GDP. But for domestic economy, agrarian sector gives a big economical potential. the most developed agrarian cultures is hop, grapes and hemp Industrial sector Industry is more developed than agrarian sector and more important. Azov industry is well know by its weapons and firearms. Azov fierarms export in different countries out the alliance broders. Second idustry- is a medical industry. Medical industry is more developed because legalization a drugs in some regions. This regions is not well developed, but their meaming for federation is too much Third developed industry is- engineering. After the fall of Sovirt Union, all engineering concerns went to oligarch`s arms. This people still have this concerns, but in rebranded style Current minister of economy- Peter Alegrov Finansical sector Finansical sector is main GDP investor. All banks, finansical pyramids, join-stocks companies make a money twice more than all two sectors together. 54% of GDP! Current minister of finances- Nicolai Ermolov Culture Ethic Groups Azov is multicultural state. Current minister of Culture-Matvey Selenev. In Azov living 3 nations (not including immigrants): Armanian, Russians and Ukraninan. Differences in culture of this nations is very noticable. There are a lot of plays in theatre is playing on armenian or ukrains languages. Despite most of the people (78%) are russians, not many people suffer from nationalism. Religion Azov is secular state and no one of religion can be set as state. After 90s years many chirches united around one religion. but some splet in different confessions and sects. Creating of sects is legal. Media Freedom of speech is guaranteed by the law. College admnistrator of media- Sergey Pipulin Radio Current radio in Azov Republic living because drivers. So, radio waves are crowded by road news, happy song shows and other. But another side of radio- is political propoganda, party agitation, political and economical news. Top radio chanels: # Autodrive # Music Radio Shows # Music Radio Road # EconomRadio # NewRadioCountry Newspaper Newspaper isn not popular media resourse. Most of the current newaspaper is a party newspapers or advertisment places. Newspapers sometimes place games and lotteries for save buyers Top Newspapers # Yellow Press (Political agitation of LDP) # Rose (Agitation of SDPA) # Old Truth (Agitation of CDP) # Feeld News (Sport) # Workers Newspaper (Agitation of MPA) TV TV is the second place media resourse. It`s imposible to describe all aspets of TV. But, all TV channels are commerical, some chanels are regional and only one channel is federal. Top TV channels # FPC (Federal channel) # AniMe (Kids Channel) # Goal (Sport) # Red Line (Marxist agitation) # UWC (Around-World channel) Category:Nations Category:Nations in Asia